Junjou Romantica: Yaoi Soft Love Fanfiction
by MadOtakuKingWritingFanFic
Summary: Misaki and Usagi share a romantic dinner and then sleep together. Then later Misaki's brother Takahiro pops in for a visit with his family followed by some more lively guests. Please write a review :) !
1. Chapter 1

The timer rang and Misaki opened the oven and took out the roast he had made especially for Usagi, his land owner, his tutor, his brother's best friend, and most of all his lover. It had been four years since Misaki had moved in with Usagi, which began when his brother was forced to move to Osaka for work with his wife. From there Usagi made his move on Misaki exploring his fantasies that he wrote of in his boy love books, inspiring and being the idea of his biggest hits.

"Usagi! Dinner!" Misaki called.

Out around the corner on the second floor came a tall, handsome man smoking a cigarette. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped for a second, and then ran at Misaki throwing himself over him.

"Usagi…" Misaki complained.

"Misaki. I love you."

"No. Stop it Usagi."

Usagi grabbed Misaki's wrists and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

"Usagi…" Whispered Misaki between kisses.

Reaching down Usagi grabbed the bottom of Misaki's shirt and lifted it up exposing his thin body.

Misaki suddenly pushed Usagi away.

"Usagi, dinner is getting cold…"

"We have a microwave."

"No, I'm hungry. We can do it after dinner."

Usagi sighed, knowing he'd lost he pulled away and walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating the roast Misaki had cooked. Misaki soon followed.

"How's your manuscript coming? You're writing a normal novel this time aren't you?" Misaki asked.

"I've finished. It's another BL novel. See." Usagi held up a sample of concept art for the cover with a character exactly like Misaki.

"Oh. I see."

"To celebrate I bought a red wine for us to drink."

Usagi popped open the bottle and began pouring.

"You're trying to get me drunk again. Aren't you Usagi."

"No. No way Misaki." Said Usagi as he handed Misaki a glass.

Misaki took the glass and had a sip jumping at the amass of flavour.

"Wow this is good Usagi. Wait… how much was it?"

"Five hundred thousand yen. Only the finest for the one I love." Usagi claimed proudly.

"F-ff-five h-hundred thousand!?" Misaki was stunned.

Usagi put his cutlery down, wiped his mouth, and leaned over the table kissing Misaki.

"I love you Misaki." Said Usagi as he pulled away.

Misaki moaned. Usagi did this every night but this time it was different, the mood was hanging with a hint of sweet love. Perhaps it was because of the dinner, or the expensive wine, even the foreplay earlier, but one thing that Misaki knew was that he would submit to Usagi.

Usagi pushed Misaki against the wall kissing him passionately. He slowly inched his hand down under the waistline of Misaki's pants grabbing his throbbing member, stroking it.

Meanwhile Misaki began unbuttoning Usagi's shirt exposing the man's well built body untouched by unsightly fat.

By now Usagi had completely removed Misaki's pants and shirt exposing his thin petite body. He stepped back and removed the rest of his own clothing, leaving him standing there stark naked with his equally nude partner.

Misaki threw himself over Usagi wrapping his legs around the BL novelist's waist and draping his arms around his lover's neck.

"I need you Usagi." Misaki whispered.

"I need you more Misaki."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you Misaki."

"Thank you Usagi."

"Misaki, now tell me that you love me…"

Misaki was quiet for a bit.

"I… I… lo-love… you. Usagi." Misaki's face was as red as an apple.

Usagi stopped. He was so happy, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Oh I love you Misaki."

Usagi carried Misaki to the apartment's master bedroom throwing him onto the bed, Usagi himself soon followed crawling up Misaki's body kissing it as he moved up towards Misaki's neck.

Misaki moaned loudly. He was being aroused by Usagi's slow long kisses and breath upon his body, his rod standing hard.

"Misaki?"

"Yesh Usagi…" Misaki's speech was wavering, the alcohol kicking in.

"I'm going to stick it in."

"Ok Usagi. I'm all yours."

Misaki closed his eyes, bracing himself waiting for Usagi to enter.

Usagi pushed, and pushed, slowly slipping into Misaki's rear. Finally it was all the way in, both men taking a small moment to catch their breath. Usagi started pumping in and out over and over again.

"Oh Usagi!" Misaki moaned.

"Misaki I love you. I'm never letting you go."

"Usagi-san…" Tears were running down Misaki's cheeks out of pure happiness.

Suddenly Usagi started pumping harder and faster, he was close.

"Misaki I'm…"

"I know Usagi. I know... I'm close too."

They were connected, both mentally and physically.

Usagi hugged Misaki's back tightly and began jerking, stopping his moving motion, reaching his climax, shooting his thick, hot, rope-like load in Misaki's arse.

Simultaneously Misaki had his orgasm shooting his load onto the bedsheets.

Usagi reached his hand down and grabbed Misaki's genitalia with his hand, coating it in Misaki's fluids, then bringing it up to his mouth tasting the white salty stuff.

Both panting like dogs, worn out from their lovemaking.

Usagi rolled over so that they were lying next to each other in a spooning formation, Usagi's fantasies coming true.

Together they lay there in the bed quietly enjoying being in each others company.

"Misaki I love you."

"Usagi I love you…"

They soon fell asleep holding the other's limp, dripping rods.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and they had both woken up to Ms Aikawa kicking down the door looking for Usagi's manuscript finding Usagi naked over Misaki, sending Kikawa into one of her fangirl moments. Usagi quickly dealt with Aikawa, forgetting to put on any clothes while Misaki showered and began cooking breakfast with a towel around his waist.

"Thank you. I'll have the report back to you in a couple of days." Said Ms Aikawa as she bowed and left, Usagi closing the door behind her.

"Got the work done?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, I just had to print it." Usagi answered.

Usagi walked into the kitchen where Misaki was and hugged his back, his stick poking Misaki's butt.

"Put some clothes on I don't want you to get burnt."

"I could say the same to you Misaki."

Misaki turned down the stove and turned around in Usagi's arms facing him, staring into his eyes.

"Usagi…"

"Miskai I love you."

"Usagi I lov..."

The phone rang interrupting Misaki.

Usagi went over and picked up the phone.

" _Hello?"_

" _Oh hi Usagi it's Takahiro (Misaki's older brother)."_

" _What's the call for?"_

" _I was wondering if Manami, Mahiro and I could pop in soon."_

" _Sure, when?"_

" _In two hours maybe?"_

" _Ok sounds good, do you want to talk to Misaki?"_

" _No it's fine I'll talk to him when I get there. Alright bye Usagi."_

" _See you soon Takahiro."_

Usagi hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

"Who was that Usagi?"

"It was Takahiro, he'll be here in two hours with his family."

"What! I-I need to clean you need to have a shower we both have to get dressed after breakfast before they get here."

Misaki quickly finished cooking breakfast, plating it and he placed it on the table.

Usagi got up and made his way to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down taking his time eating his meal.

Meanwhile Misaki had put on clothes and had started vacuuming the floor of the massive apartment.

"Usagi-san hurry up and finish I don't want my brother finding out about our bad habits."

"Don't worry Misaki I have plenty of time, besides it wouldn't be the first time your brother has seen me in my birthday suit."

"Don't make me ask just hurry up and get dressed."

"If you say so Misaki."

Usagi finished up and went for his shower.

"Now, back to cleaning!" Misaki said to himself.

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Misaki called as he went over to the door.

"It's Hiroki. This is Usami Akihiko's apartment right?"

Misaki opened the door and said, "M-Mister Hiroki? What do you want?"

"I wanted to see Usami and introduce him to my partner. Nowaki!" Hiroki called over the person behind him.

Out came a reasonably young man, roughly the same age or just older than Misaki.

"Good morning, I'm Nowaki, Hiro-san's partner." He bowed and extended his hand.

"Hi I'm Misaki, Usagi-san's room mate." Replied Misaki extending out his own hand to shake Nowaki's outstretched hand.

Hiroki stepped forward again and asked, "It's unusual for people to know that Usagi is just a pen name, it's even more unusual for Usami to live with someone. No only that but one of my students being that person. Could it be that your Usami's partner?"

"No, no it's due to the circumstances haha…" Misaki lied. "Come in and take a seat, I'll get Usagi-san."

The group went in, Hiroki and Nowaki sat on the couch while Misaki went up to the bedroom. He opened the door to find Usagi putting on his tie, other than that fully dressed.

"Usagi-san my teacher Hiroki is here, but… not for me he's here for you."

"Oh he used to live across the road from me when I grew up. He and I have… a history."

"I don't want to hear any more Usagi-san. C'mon we can't just leave them downstairs." Said Misaki pulling Usagi by the wrist.

They had gotten onto the staircase and Hiroki looked up, "Oh Usami-san hello good to see you, good to see that you're not dead."

"Hiroki we saw each other the other day down at the park don't you remember. Also call me Usagi it's less complicated."

"Sure, but if I remember correctly you rushed off with that young boy of yours." Hiroki giggled. "Tell me how long have you been with my student?"

"Well you see Misaki is Takahiro's younger brother and I was asked to tutor Misaki so he could get into the university his brother wanted to get into a long time ago, so naturally I tutored him and we fell for each other." Usagi explained.

"That's not how it happened Usagi!" Misaki yelled.

Ding-Dong. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Misaki called out, he knew it was Takahiro because it was about time for him to arrive.

"Misaki…" Usagi grabbed Misaki by the back of the shirt pulling him down and landing on top of him, then he leaned in for a kiss, shoving a tongue in Misaki's mouth.

Hiroki and Nowaki clapped, while the door burst open with Takahiro and his family coming through in a rush thinking something had happened only to find Usagi on top of Misaki kissing him."

"What!" Takahiro yelled.

"Yay yay! Uncle Usagi and Uncle Misaki are kissing!" Little Mahiro yelled while clapping his little hands.

Takahiro's wife was left to fall to the ground, fainting quickly being caught by Takahiro.

"Usagi!" Misaki yelled.

Things quickly settled down a bit after Usagi got up pulling Misaki up with him while Takahiro lay his wife on the bed in the spare bedroom with little Mahiro went to sleep next to her.

Hiroki and Nowaki quietly left thinking it best to leave Usagi and Misaki to explain things to his brother.

"So… how long." Asked Takahiro.

"The first day I tutored him." Usagi plainly said.

"No no no it's not what you think Usagi's just joking." Misaki quickly blurted out giving Usagi a playful light punch on the arm.

"Don't play me for a fool Misaki you know that I know better than that. It's time to come clean."

Takahiro looked disappointed leaving Misaki to believe that Takahiro disapproved.

"Look brother… I… I love him. That day you brought Minami home I was so angry- I felt sorry for Usagi-san. He had spent every moment since meeting you waiting for you to return the feelings he had given you. They never came."

"I know."

"What?"

"I knew that Usagi loved me. I'm not as blind or in the clouds as you think. I could not love him because he was my best friend."

"Takahiro…" Usagi said, his eyes slightly tearing up.

Misaki was silent, he had been beaten, there was nothing else he could do.

"Misaki. Do you love Usagi?"

"W-what?"

"Do you love Usagi?"

Misaki hesitated, he was afraid, "What happens if I say yes?"

"If you say yes, you will be staying here, but. If you say no, you will move in with me and my family."

Misaki thought, there was only be one logical option to choose.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes brother. I love Usagi-san. Theres no where else I would rather be."

Takahiro sighed, this time it was him that was beaten. There was nothing he could do to stop his younger brother from loving his best friend. He quietly stood up and walked to the room where his wife and son slept and remained there for a few minutes, then walked out with them going straight away, Mahiro being the only one who said goodbye.

Usagi and Misaki where quiet for a bit, shocked by what happened.

"Misaki…"

"Yes Usagi-san."

"Thank you. Thank you for staying with me."

After saying that Usagi moved over next to Misaki and leaned over, grabbed his chin, leaned in and gave Misaki a deep passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
